


The Twin

by runesandfaes



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alicante (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Childbirth, Gen, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runesandfaes/pseuds/runesandfaes
Summary: So, hey guys. A while ago, I sort of wrote a oneshot on The Shadowhunter Chronicles around the time Jace was born. I kind of played with the TMI and TID characters and meshed them into this story when Jace had a twin sister and was sent to the LA Institute. None of it is canon, and it’s something that formulated in my head so please forgive me for the lack of accuracy and site changes. Sorry if some parts are a bit corny, this was my first fic ever so it might not be that good :’3 Enjoy!





	The Twin

Smoke bellowed everywhere. The world was ashen, destruction everywhere he looked. He coughed as he progressed forward, the image before him hazy and opaque. The room was charred, blackened to the core. As Valentine approached the center of the room, he was met with a sight of a young woman on the floor. She was beautiful and lithe, but her abdomen was swollen. On both her sides lay her arm, the wrists slit open, creating a scarlet pool of blood surrounding her. Ah, what sorrow did to a vulnerable soul. “To love is to destroy”, he remembered. Because quite recently, he was betrayed by love-his Jocelyn, his love, his wife had stood against him. To worsen the blow, like a blade straight through his heart, she had stood with his former parabatai, Lucien Graymark-now tainted with Downworld blood. Valentine looked down at the woman sprawled before him and greedily lowered his gaze at her tummy. His price, his retribution. The angel lay concealed under there and it was his gift, his son to train and make his ally. The demon was too stark; too brutal-he would never obey him. But the angel, yes, the angel….he would win him glory, be his successor.  
Without a word, he brought out the knife to slit her abdomen and was suddenly awestruck-he did not expect this. He delivered not one, but two babies. They let out their first cry and opened their eyes to look up. Valentine was immediately startled. They looked nothing like each other or their parents. Well the boy did, just a little. But not the baby girl. He had just delivered no identical twins-even at such an early stage that was quite visible. The angel’s ichor….did it mean they both had it? Would the boy be strong enough? What about the girl? No. She would be a taint to his scheme, there would be no way to conceal her. Anyway, his wife had already proven that women did not always bend to your will, and this baby, you could tell from the moment she opened her eyes that she was nothing short of extraordinary. With one last glance, or so he thought, at the girl, Valentine Morgenstern brought the baby boy up and cradled him in his lap. The boy was all gold. He had inherited his father’s golden hair but not the eyes. No, the eyes he couldn’t trace. They were a brilliant shade of gold as if filled with Heaven’s fire itself. For the first and the last time, he scooped up the other child. She too, looked nothing like her creators. With hair as dark as obsidian, her eyes were silver, gleaming like the moon in a night sky. He looked at the siblings thoughtfully and remembered the myth about the twin Gods of Olympus-Artemis and Apollo. These children reminded him of the Sun and the Moon, of day and night, as if together, they were whole. Valentine was taken aback. He almost felt remorse for tearing them away from one another. This moment, however, did not last long as ice returned to his veins. He let the girl down and took the boy with him. For a second he contemplated ending the baby girl’s life right there. She struck him strongly as a threat but as he glanced at the baby boy, he started crying. He could not do it. The baby girl started wailing with him as if a part of her soul was being torn away. He felt pity, something he didn’t think he was capable of anymore. With that thought, he walked out, cradling the baby boy, whispering in his ear, “Jonathan Christopher Herondale….Morgenstern.”  
-  
Zachariah walked the streets of Alicante. “Jem Carstairs” thought. He could swear he was forgetting his own name nowadays. His parchment colored robes strode and swept on the green grass as he felt a profound sadness in his heart. The war…it was a tragedy, yes, but not why he was so fallen. He placed his hand over his heart-the parabatai rune. The war had killed the last of the Herondales. This weighed heavily on him. He had always watched out for the Herondales-after all, it ran in their blood to run into trouble all the time, though they emerged with grace. They were unique that way and close to his heart. He could feel a wistful smile on his lips thinking back to the 1870s, an era that changed his life forever. Even as a Silent Brother, he was different. He could feel emotions much more strongly. Sometimes that was brutal, but it was the only way he felt humane and he had to endure, for HER, wherever she was.  
As Jem edged closer to the hill, the Herondale Manor came into view. Sorrow filled him. It was ruined. Their legacy…gone. He could not bear that thought. So, he descended towards the manor and was suddenly astonished by a sound. The cry of a baby? Certainly not possible, was it? He hurried his pace and his eyes widened at the sight. Celine Herondale lay there lifeless, her wrists slit in a sphere of blood and her abdomen sliced open. But that was not what startled him, though it did cause him profound hurt. No, it was a little girl who lay beside her mother, wailing at the top of her lungs. Jem snatched a piece of clothing and approached the infant. Who could be cruel enough to deliver a child and leave her without nurture like this? The growing cruelty of the world never ceased to disgust him. When Jem picked up the new-born, she opened her eyes and he let out a gasp.  
Familiarity struck him like lightning. This girl looked nothing like Celine of Stephen, no-though everything about her screamed Herondale.- the cheekbones, her regal look and playful, teasing aura. That was the slight familiarity but it was not what had surprised Jem. In a single glance, Jem loved that child for she represented the only two people in the world he had ever loved so deeply and still did. For some unknown reason, his thought waded back to James Herondale, his namesake, with brilliant golden eyes and not inheriting it from his parents. This baby was a beautiful and painful reminder of his past life. She bore Will’s raven black hair, ruffled and unruly just like his. Will, his parabatai, now long gone but always rested in his heart for they were one. He felt the emptiness crawl back in his him and he shifted his gaze to her eyes. Grey. Silver, actually, like the glistening moon. They had the ferocity of a warrior and the tenderness of an angel. She looked formidable and strong. They were her eyes- Tessa’s, the only woman he ever gave his heart to and from where she was descended… Jem wasn’t a firm believer in fate but this was miraculous. This baby looked perfectly like a Herondale and had parts of Tessa and Will in her. He, for the first time in ages, welled up and kissed the top of the baby’s forehead. She would be so, so loved. He’d make sure of it. He remembered the Carstairs who lived in Los Angeles and thought about how wonderful they were. She would be his family. With a note which he tucked in her blanket, he started for the doorstep of the Carstairs.  
“The Carstairs owe the Herondales”, the note said. He smiled slightly and strode off.

 

[Link on Tumblr!](https://runesandfaes.tumblr.com/post/164719083033/the-twin)


End file.
